


What He Was For

by celli



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: Richard wasn’t stupid; he knew that David’s attention was half on him and half on this new thorny problem. He also knew how to distract David effectively.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



Lord Richard Vane made an effort to be calm, but his approach to his bedroom was still made with a heavier step than usual. “Cyprian,” he said, voice tight.

“My lord, what - Richard!” David Cyprian, who was so many things to Richard, was in full valet mode as he strode forward to meet Richard. “What happened?” Richard’s coat was crumpled at the lapels and his cravat had been ripped half off and retied - not quite a skill Richard possessed.

“That whelp of Chamberlain’s was in his cups tonight and thought taunting me would make him look a hero to his friends.” Baron Chamberlain had never been a great friend of Richard’s, but Richard didn’t suspect him of egging his son on - young Thomas had probably just been drunk and stupid. 

“He laid hands on you,” David said, a very un-valet-ish glint in his eye.

“Barely. Once he did, I convinced him very quickly not to.” Richard’s anger was draining from him as he stood there. “You will do me the favor of not ruining him?”

“I’ll think on it,” David said, and Richard let it lie.

David was _furious_ , a flush staining his usually-pale cheeks that made his red hair seem even brighter. Richard privately vowed to make David look like that in the very near future, when he could enjoy it properly. At the moment he was more annoyed with the whole situation..

David carefully removed the offending cravat and turned the fabric over and over, checking for any irregularity. He laid it aside - Richard had a feeling it would disappear even if it was undamaged.

“I promise you, I let as few people see me as possible once I was disheveled,” Richard said. “I’m aware my skills in the area are far inferior to yours.”

David began to get the look in his eye that meant he was planning something on behalf of Richard; Richard’s prick began to harden at the sight. He might have made a sound, or perhaps David simply knew his effect on his lord, because that bright, focused gaze was suddenly turned on him. This time Richard did make a low noise.

“There are ways to teach a man a lesson without ruining him, my lord,” David said and walked to stand in front of Richard. He kissed the naked skin between the ends of Richard’s collar. “This skin is not for public display.” He covered it with kisses. “It should only be seen by your valet...and your lover. This is _mine_.” He bit down just above Richard’s collarbone.

Richard shuddered. “It all belongs to you, as you well know.”

David bit him again. “Show me.”

Richard disrobed as quickly as possible. David helped take his coat off, but otherwise stood there, hands at his sides, and watched. Richard wasn’t stupid; he knew that David’s attention was half on him and half on this new thorny problem. He also knew how to distract David effectively. He stood before his lover nude, and when David reached out a hand to him Richard took it in his own and one knee at a time settled to the floor. 

“Richard,” David said, low and tender. He put out both hands to tangle in Richard’s thick dark locks. 

Richard carefully, slowly unfastened the buttons separating him from David’s prick. They both moaned when it sprang free. Richard took a moment to look up - he could only imagine what he looked like from David’s perspective, naked and hard while David stood there fully clothed in the Vane livery, prick out for servicing. 

David said Richard’s name again. He was already breathing heavily, his fingers tight in Richard’s hair.

Richard lowered his head and took David’s cockstand in his mouth.

He could tell David was fighting to last as long as possible, but Richard had no patience for that tonight. He used every trick loving David for these last months had taught him, and none too soon David was spending in his mouth with a muffled shout.

Richard stood swiftly and nearly pulled David off his toes into a kiss; David kissed languorously at first, but Richard was all teeth and invading tongue, and soon David’s fierceness matched Richard’s own. Richard pulled back just enough to say breathlessly, “Let me fuck you, David, love, please.”

“Let you,” David said, half laughing, “Yes, of course, I grant you the honor of my arse.”

“You have no idea.” Richard dragged his clothes off him. David made to lie on the bed, but Richard bent him over at the foot, prepped him with as much care in as little time as he could manage, and plunged into him.

David let out a choked scream and dug his hands like claws into the counterpane. Richard set his hands on David’s hips and began a string of long, deep strokes that had David grunting and RIchard seeing sparks out of the corners of his eyes. He kept going, gritting his teeth and forcing himself not to spend, until David’s prick began to stand again. Then he shifted David and began a series of shallow strokes that expertly hit exactly the spot he wanted. 

David’s grunts became half-sobs, interspersed with Richard’s name. “Ri-Richard. Richard. Ah, please, please, Richard.”

“Touch yourself, love,” Richard said through gritted teeth. David barely had a hand on himself when Richard’s willpower failed him and he came, groaning at the effort. David’s hand pulled hard and strong on his prick and he was bare seconds behind Richard.

David was pliant in Richard’s hands, so he maneuvered him under the counterpane and made an effort at cleaning them up. When he climbed in with himself he was rewarded with a sweet smile and David’s body wrapping around his.

“You do not need to avenge _all_ sins against me, you know,” he said into David’s glorious hair. “Sartorial or otherwise.”

“It gives me something to do when you’re not near,” David said with a laugh in his voice.

“Remind me to cancel all my appointments for the rest of my life,” Richard said, and drifted off to sleep with David a breath away.


End file.
